Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Chapter 1:Prologue
by Luster the Shinx
Summary: The world of pokemon is now at peace...or so it appears
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Chapter 1: Prologue

The pokemon world was at one time plagued with disasters happening at anytime along with the spread of mystery dungeons that started popping up everywhere. across many different regions of the world, they had their own problem that almost led to the world ending. One was plagued by a meteor heading for one of the regions, another was being affected by a slow paralysis that would cover the world, and finally one was about to be destroyed by a force of despair that would obliterate the world. All of these disasters were stopped by pokemon who were once human and their partners. As of right now the pokemon world is now at peace, and the mystery dungeons have stopped appearing besides the ones that were created originally. Another disaster was about to unfold within this world and for once, it was from a human entering this world.

As Dialga was repairing the Temporal Tower, he was approached by a figure wearing what looks to be a black coat who was right in front of the recently placed time gears."I take it that you are the embodiment of time" the figure says, Dialga replies "Indeed I am trespasser, what purpose do you have in my domain?". "I have come to see what time is left in this world before it becomes consumed in darkness" the hooded figure replied as he walk towards Dialga. Dialga calmly replies "there is no darkness in this world, you must be delusional". "You may think that creature of time, but darkness is already in this world spreading slowly and soon it will cover this world" the figure said as he opens up a dark portal "You may think the world is at peace, but the world is just in another disaster like before, one that cannot be stopped by any of these creatures" he then walks into the portal and soon closes. Dialga soon realizes that the hooded figure that shown itself to him was telling the truth, darkness started to spread around each region of the world soon after the first appearance of the figure and strange creatures started to manifest from the darkness as well. Dialga sent a letter to the two pokemon that helped stop the world's paralysis and destroyed the dark future, those two pokemon will help destroy the darkness that plagues the world and their names were Luster and Eve.


	2. Chapter 2:Unknown Connections

Chapter 2: Unknown Connections

?:"So...your mind's made up?"

?:"I must follow the destiny that is laid out for me Nibel, nothing you can say will change that."

Nibel:"Will we stay in touch with each other _, just in case something happens to either one of us on our paths?"

?:"Even though we may not see each other, we will always be in touch in spirit Nibel."

Nibel:"If you say so...good luck on your journey _."

?:"You to...my friend."

*as the two figures walk off, a lightning bolt strikes the ground*

Luster: Ugh...another weird dream...I've been getting a lot of those lately..

[Luster, a human who was transformed into a pokemon and was tasked with the fate of restoring peace to this world.]

As the young shinx slowly got up and stretched out his muscles, his partner wakes up with him as well

Eve: Your up early this morning Luster, planning on getting us some jobs to start up the day?

[Eve, a Eevee who had gotten stronger both physically and mentally during her time with Luster, she wants to form a stronger relationship with Luster, but is really shy to do so]

Luster: Yeah, I guess so

Eve:..Luster, may I ask a question?

Luster: Sure, what's the question?

Eve: Are you having a hard time sleeping at night?

Luster: Why you ask Eve?

Eve: I see you struggling at and mumbling while you're asleep, it makes me worry about your health

Luster:(I don't know if I should tell her about my dreams, she will probably get even more worried than she is right now.) I'm fine, don't worry Eve

Eve: If you say so, now lets see if we can get at least some exciting jobs today.

Luster:*nods*

The pair then headed to the Guild to receive a few jobs from one of the two job boards and get rewarded for their hard work. Hours past and they have finished their job run, and got rewarded pretty well for their deeds. As the two make it back to their home, they soon eat dinner and headed off to sleep. However, after Eve went to sleep, Luster was still awake.

Luster: Why am I having these dreams now...why not before me and Eve defeated Darkrai. Are these memories of me when I was human..or

The shinx shook his head, trying not to get confused

Luster: I need to rest for tomorrow, can't get lazy now

The shinx slowly dozed off in his bead, resting for the next day

?: Nibel! I-I can't do this... I can't kill you...y-you're like my brother!

Nibel: It's the only way _! I have absorbed _ into me...if I get struck down he gets struck down along with me. It's the only way to destroy him _!

?:...If you say so...I'm sorry Nibel..

Nibel:..I'm the one who should be saying sorry...

*the sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard and a loud strike echoed*

As the two pokemon were sleeping, a tear runs down Luster's cheek. As the sun rises Eve awakens to see Luster is absent from his bed.

Eve: That's odd, Luster isn't here I better check up top just in case

The eevee heads up top, seeing Luster by the edge of Sharpedo Bluff

Eve: Luster? What are you doing up here?

Luster:*he turns around* Just...looking out to the sea

Eve: Is something the matter Luster...you have been acting weird lately

Luster:(I have to tell her..I can't keep this to myself forever) I'll tell you then Eve in private is that alright?

Eve: Of course Luster.

The two headed back inside, then Luster explained to him what is happening with him, the dreams, and the people inside them. Eve at first couldn't believe him but then realizes that he was telling the truth.

Luster: These dreams I've been having...they must be my memories from when I was human...or memories of someone who is connected to me.

Eve:*she looks confused* Connected?

Luster:*he nods* Like someone who was my friend like...Grovyle.

Eve: Don't worry Luster, I will help as much as I can to help you get through these dreams.

Luster:*he smiles* I know you will..

The pair once again has taken up some jobs from the job board at the Guild. As they progressed through Mt. Travail on the search for a Royal Gummi, something catches Luster's eyes, a small, shadowy dark creature running through the area, which makes Luster chase after it, seeing that it's not a pokemon at all. Cornering it to the wall, Luster was examining the creature which causes him to say the word "Heartless..." before forgetting the word completely, as he said that, the creature attacks him when his guard was open and knocked him out cold. When Eve was stumbling around the mountain, she found Luster injured and knocked out which startled her.

Eve:*she runs to him*Luster? Luster! Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright!

Luster:...ugh...

Eve: Don't worry Luster, I'll get us out of here, just hang in there..

The worried eevee then pulls out a escape orb from her treasure bag and brought them back to the Guild for treatment. Hours have past since Luster was knocked out, which in turned worried everyone at the guild, mostly Eve who stayed by Luster when he was still out cold.

Eve: Luster...please be alright.. *sniffle* I can't go through this again...*sniffle* you're the most important thing in my life so far...*she slowly starts to tear up* Please be alright..

Luster:...

As the moon rose up to the sky everyone including Eve were all asleep. Luster however, woken up from his knocked out state and wrote a small note beside Eve saying "If you're looking for me, I'll be at the beach.". Luster sat by the beach for a couple of hours staring at the moon along with the stars.

Luster:..That's odd...the moon never looked like that before

As Luster slowly focusing his vision at the moon, the moon's shape was not the circle it always was, but it's shape was now a heart. Luster then says a word he completely forgets after saying it which was "Kingdom...Hearts...". As soon as he says the word a portal of pure black appears next to him with a humanesque appearence walked towards him.

Luster:*he gets startled* W-who are you?!

?: Hmm...you don't remember me..that's odd.

Luster: Am I supposed to?

?: Don't lie to me Kit, you know who I am and why I'm here.

Luster: Kit? who's Kit? My name's Luster.

?: Oh I see...you must bear his heart then.

Luster: Bear his heart? what is all this nonsense!

?:Ha ha ha ha ha... You do bear his heart, you have his attitude.

Luster: *he gets angry* Enough! *he uses Quick Attack*

?:* he teleports behind Luster and summons his Etheral Blade and slashes him with it*

Luster:*he gets hit by the blade* Argh! *he then falls to the ground*

?: My my you certainly don't have the strength he has, it is pitiful..

Luster:*he struggles to get up* Who are you...?

?: I am nothing more than a empty shell..if you care to learn more then here. *he takes Luster's Wonder Map and marks a location on it* You can find me here.*he then leaves through the same portal leaving Luster injured on the beach*

Luster: A mere shell...does he mean...a no-*he faints from his injury*


End file.
